In different industrial fields, such as, for example, the sciences or medical technology, one or multiple properties of fluid media must be detected. Generally, these properties may be any arbitrary physical and/or chemical properties of the fluid media, i.e., of the gases and/or fluids, such as, for example, temperature, pressure, flow properties or the like.
One important example, to which the present invention is, however, not limited, is the detection of a pressure of the fluid medium. Pressure sensors are known, for example, from Konrad Reif (publisher): Sensoren im Kraftfahrzeug [Sensors in Motor Vehicles], 1st edition 2010, pp 134-136. Another example are temperature sensors, known, for example, from Konrad Reif (publisher): Sensoren im Kraftfahrzeug [Sensors in Motor Vehicles], 1st edition 2010, page 137.
Sensors for detecting a pressure and a temperature of a fluid medium are, for example, discussed in DE 10 2011 083 174 A1, DE 10 2006 045 924 A1 and WO 02/37074 A1.
Present high-pressure sensors with temperature measurement measure the temperature via a so-called NTC. For a rapid response time in the case of temperature change, this NTC is mounted inside the threaded part of the sensor in such a way that a thin wall thickness of the threaded part surrounds the NTC and that this area of the threaded part is also situated in the fluid medium. In order to enable mounting in this position, the threaded part is manufactured using metal injection molding. The mounting of the NTC is carried out as follows: The NTC is initially welded to a mounting aid, the so-called lead frame. Together with the lead frame, the NTC is then inserted into the NTC channel of the MIM threaded part. Finally, the printed board is mounted and the printed board is soldered to the pins of the lead frame. This type of assembly and this type of sensor are discussed, for example, in DE 10 2007 045 179 A1.
Despite the improvements effectuated by these sensors, there is still potential for optimization of known sensors. Thus the lead frame ensures a correct positioning of the NTC and the contact pins integrated into the lead frame in the last described sensor. However, the holes in the printed board must exactly align with the pins of the lead frame, which makes assembly more difficult and places high demands on the precision of the production steps.